<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain by dontletthevampiresbite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050858">Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletthevampiresbite/pseuds/dontletthevampiresbite'>dontletthevampiresbite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar &amp; Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, i love this scene too much, this part almost made me cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletthevampiresbite/pseuds/dontletthevampiresbite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's death scene and Theo's realization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might have this lead into a post-s06e20 fic with all my favorite ships, depending on how it does :) Some of our favorites who disappeared from the show will return *cough* Isaac *cough*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam stands beside Melissa, both of them watching Theo, clutching his wounded shoulder, approach Gabe where he slumps against the wall. The young hunter’s body is riddled with bullets, a trail of blood staining the white floor where he dragged himself away from the fight.</p><p>Gabe moans in pain. “It hurts,” he croaks to no one in particular, squeezing his glazed eyes shut. Blood leaks from his mouth, staining his chin scarlet, and he chokes on it.</p><p>Melissa is the only doctor present, but she hasn’t moved to help him. She knows it won’t do anything. Theo knows it too. But he can’t just leave the kid here to die.</p><p>Theo stands in front of him, staring down at the hunter who shot up the McCall house, who helped beat Liam bloody, trying to force him to shift and expose him as some sort of monster. Theo should kill him right here. He’ll die anyway, but why make it quick? This boy nearly killed Scott’s mother, and could have killed all of them. He hurt Liam, though the beta didn’t show any aggression that day.</p><p>Theo wants to rip out the throat of each kid who helped beat up Liam, as well as everyone who stood there and watched Liam take that beating as if he deserved it, not fighting back though he could’ve easily shifted and torn through the crowd. Not even the teacher got involved, even though she’s also a werewolf. No, everyone just stayed there as those kids punched Liam, leaving bruises and broken bones. And Liam didn’t lose control.</p><p>Theo isn’t sure that even he himself has that much restraint.</p><p>He still feels a strange regret that he wasn’t there that day. He would have stopped those kids. </p><p>And now, one of those kids is at his mercy.</p><p>Yet somehow, all Theo can feel is pity. Gabe beat up Liam, hurt innocents, nearly killed Melissa when he opened fire on the McCalls’ house, but when Theo looks down at him, all he sees is a teenager, broken and dying. A child manipulated into becoming a soldier, desperately needing to find a purpose, to not be helpless. A boy proud to serve, who felt he was finally worth something, only to discover he was completely expendable.</p><p>Theo is familiar with the situation.</p><p>He could make Gabe’s death quick, a slash of claws through his throat rather than this gradual, awful death. It would be a mercy.</p><p>But Theo is tired of killing.</p><p>He feels several gazes on his back as he kneels beside Gabe. The boy stares up at him, trembling and panting. Theo can faintly see his face shine with tears in the dim, flickering lighting. He reaches out to take Gabe’s wrist, faintly hearing the approaching footsteps. Theo grasps Gabe’s forearm gently, remembering what Mason told him.</p><p>
  <i>You can’t take pain if you don’t care.</i>
</p><p>Black lines trace his veins, flowing from Gabe to Theo. Theo barely feels the pain. He just holds Gabe’s wrist until the boy’s breathing slows.</p><p>“Does it hurt anymore?” Theo’s voice is soft.</p><p>Gabe shakes his head. “No,” he whispers.</p><p>“Good.” Theo remains at his side until he hears Gabe’s heart stop, a final breath escaping like a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you think I should turn this into a fic. Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>